


Twenty-Three

by SunriseRose1023



Series: Tumblr Number Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Three

**Just Once**

Sam sat on the bed and held his head in his hands while Ruby stood at the door of the motel room. She crossed her arms over her chest, chewing on her plump bottom lip.

“You know—“  
“Can you just not talk right now? My head is killing me.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to her other foot. She sighed, pushing off from the door and shutting it behind her. Sam let out an exasperated breath, but he didn’t lift his head. Ruby walked over and grabbed the chair from the tiny desk, turning it around backwards and straddling it. She draped her arms over the back, then rested her chin on her hands. 

“Why are you still here?”

Ruby smiled at Sam’s mutter.

“I enjoy the company.”

Sam snorted, then lifted his head. He leaned back, grabbing the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the table between the beds. He flicked the top off and guzzled a few swallows, and Ruby just watched him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Take it easy there, champ.”

Sam gave her a look, deliberately taking another long swallow. Ruby pursed her lips and nodded.

“Go ahead. I’m sure Lilith will be just tickled to hear of you get taken down by alcohol poisoning.”

Sam slammed the bottle down and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a bitch, Ruby.”  
“And yet, you keep running back to me, every time I call. Why is that, Sammy—sorry! Sorry. Sam.”

Hazel eyes flashed with anger and hatred for just a moment, so fierce that Ruby leaned back in her chair, hands raised.

“It slipped. I apologize.”

Sam blew out a breath, then pushed a hand through his hair. Ruby settled back in her chair, draping her arms over the back and resting her chin on her hands again.

“Dean’s been gone for two months, Sam. All you keep telling me is how you want to get Lilith, how she has to pay for what she’s taken away from you. And when I give you a solution to your problem, you kick me out of whatever no-tell motel you’re in that week.”  
“Because your solution just opens the door to a whole new world of problems.”

Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Please, keep your Disney references to a minimum. I don’t want to hurl.”

Sam shut his eyes, reaching out for the bottle. Ruby moved her hand slightly, sliding the bottle a little further out of Sam’s reach. He finally gave up on his quest, letting his hand fall down to his side before pushing it through his hair again. He lifted his head to look at Ruby, and she smiled, taking her time in standing up from the chair. She slid her jacket off her shoulders, reaching up and stretching her arms, showing off a white strip of her flat stomach. 

She caught Sam looking at her, eyes fixed on that strip of skin, before he looked away. Ruby let her arms fall, then made her way to the bed, taking a seat beside him. She leaned back and crossed her legs, then sat up and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand, taking a long swig herself.

“Jesus, that’s like kerosene.”

Ruby coughed and Sam let out a quiet laugh. She set the bottle back on the table, shivering once, then turning to face Sam. 

“I want revenge on the little bitch as much as you do. I liked being blonde, and she ruined it for me.”

Sam smirked, and Ruby scooted a little closer to him.

“But what she did to me is nothing compared to what she’s doing to Dean.”

Sam closed his eyes, and Ruby lifted a hand, slowly pushing it through Sam’s hair. 

“Sending me back downstairs was nothing. I barely had time for a hello before I clawed my way topside again. But your brother … I can’t even begin to tell you—“  
“Don’t.”

He reached up and took hold of her hand, bringing it down to his lap and staring at it. Her hand looked so tiny between his huge palms, so fragile. He sighed, and Ruby moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re so strong, Sam. And you’re almost there. You just need a little … extra umph.”

Sam closed his eyes, moving to lean his head against hers.

“I can’t do what you’re asking me to, Ruby.”  
“Why?”  
“Dean would—“  
“Sam, honey.”

Ruby stood up, moving to walk in front of him and kneel down.

“Dean’s not here.”

Sam closed his eyes, and Ruby tightened her hands on his knees.

“You don’t want to know what he’s having to go through because of Lilith. And you have the opportunity to find her and obliterate her, but you’re not taking it.”  
“There has to be another way.”  
“There’s not!”

Ruby stood up, pushing her hands into her long, thick, dark brown hair and shaking it out. Sam watched her, the way she moved with an almost effortless grace, as tiny as she was. She turned to face him, plump lips parted in a disbelieving smile.

“You’ve been pushing yourself since you put him in the ground. Don’t you think you would have found ‘another way’ if there was one? Look at you, Sam.”

Sam looked down at his hands, and Ruby let out a sigh. 

“I can help you, Sam. I can help you find Lilith and stop her. I can help you take her out.”

Sam lifted his head, and Ruby gave him a smile.

“We can do it together. All you have to do—“  
“Is drink your blood.”

Sam stood up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom and laying his hands on the counter, leaning over the sink. Ruby licked her lips, slowly following behind him.

“Don’t say it like it’s such a bad thing.”  
“It’s not natural, Ruby. It’s … We hunt things that do that.”  
“The things you hunt, they drink blood to survive. You wouldn’t be hurting anyone, Sam. You’d be doing it to make you stronger, to … to sharpen the abilities you already have.”

Sam lifted his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He shook his head, and Ruby stepped up behind him, running her hands down his arms, slowly dragging her fingers over the hard cuts of muscle. He was taken aback, again, by how tiny she was compared to him.

“What if you just gave it a try? Just do it one time and see what happens?”

Sam let out a quiet laugh.

“Suddenly I’m fifteen and Harley Jacobson’s trying to get me to smoke weed again.”

Ruby smiled, and he turned to face her, lacing his hands through hers. She looked down at their hands, then up at him, eyes dark and inviting. 

“Did you smoke weed with Harley Jacobson, Sam?”

Sam smiled, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

“He gave a very convincing argument, and I was a very rebellious fifteen-year-old.”

Ruby laughed, walking backwards until she reached the bed. She maneuvered them around to where Sam sat down and she stood in front of him. She moved to push both of her hands through his hair, and Sam let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

“Just relax, Sam.”  
“It’s just … the thought of doing it just …”  
“I know.”

Sam opened his eyes and watched as Ruby slowly straddled his lap, her slight frame barely registering as any weight on him. 

“We’ll do it fast, and it’ll be over before you can even think about what you’re doing.”

Sam watched as she turned to the side, reaching in her boot and pulling out a sharp knife. Sam swallowed, then met those exotic, beautiful dark eyes. He gave her a small smile, then nodded.

“Just once.”

Ruby smiled back at him, moving to press the knife against the tender skin of her wrist, watching his eyes stare at the crimson drops of blood that bubbled to the surface of her clean, white skin. Ruby kept the smile on her face when he turned to look at her, nodding as she lifted her wrist towards his mouth.

“Just once.”


End file.
